


Thumbs Up

by summerdownturn



Series: Whump Fic [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Trevor gets captured by FAHC rivals. Eventually, he gives up hope.





	Thumbs Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, but I love whump fic so here ya go!

Trevor no longer cried out when they burned or striked his flesh, because that’s all he was at this point, just a bag of meat barely holding it together. It hurt, it never stopped hurting, but his throat was so raw he couldn’t make a sound, and the only relief he had was the blood dripping down it. His breaths were raspy, and came infrequently, and he wondered how he wasn’t dead yet, tied up to the plumbing in some shitty infested warehouse basement.

He gave up on rescue two days ago. They told him never to have hope, but it was hard not to when you wanted to be anywhere else than at the hands and whims of your captors. The crew wasn’t coming for him. He hadn’t spilled any information, they were just waiting for him to die at this point, knowing he wasn’t going to talk. Hell, he couldn’t anyway, his vocal chords were torn to shreds.

Maybe they would kill him, keep torturing him until he bled out. Or they could just put a bullet in his skull. Or they could leave him strung up and forget about him until he was withered away into nothing. All of these thoughts made him shiver. No one was coming for him.

Trevor hardly wanted death. He had a pretty good life that turned into a pretty shitty one, and picked himself up to make his shitty life manageable again. There were times that he wished for death. This was not one of them. Not yet. He didn’t want to die here. And he didn’t want to die now. But if he died protecting his friends, his crew, then so be it. But, he didn’t want to die.

The light blinded him, as if his eyes weren’t already swollen shut. His head ached and throbbed as loud noises filled the room, echoing off of the walls. Trevor tried lifting his head, tried to see what the commotion was, but he found he really didn’t care, so he didn’t try.

It grew silent.

“Treyco?”

That caught his attention. They never said his nickname. Not once. They never addressed him with such a shocked and breathy voice, either. He raised his head and opened his eyes as wide as he could, only to see a graying handlebar mustache and kind blue eyes. A noise that sounded like a choked off whine escaped as he tried to reply. Geoff?

“Hey, buddy. It’s okay, it’s just me. We’re here now. You’re safe.” The words lulled him, a warmth he hadn’t felt in so long flowed into him at the sound of Geoff’s voice. He kept talking, but Trevor barely heard him, too focused on looking around at the faces watching him, each member of his crew.

He panicked when hands gently grabbed his arms, numb from being tied so tightly to the cold metal pipes. The voices cooed and filled him with warmth again as they loosened the ropes binding him, gently taking his weight and directing it towards the floor. He sat with his back against the wall, head lolling up at all of the faces retreating, before seeing a redhead come toward him. Jack.

She said something to him, asked him something maybe? But all he could hear was “okay”. He tried to say it, but his throat clicked and burned, so he stopped. Instead, he lifted an arm, pins and needles shooting through it, and gave her a thumbs up. Because he was okay.

They were here. They were safe. And that made it all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending can be interpreted in different ways, depending on how hopeful you wanna be :)


End file.
